


The ABCs of Sabriel

by ZeEpicFangirl



Series: One-Shots [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABC fic, AU, Adoption, Angel Culture & Customs, Angst, Babies, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy socks, Foot Fetish, Human Gabriel, Humor, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot Collection, Parents Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Powerless Gabriel, Prankster Gabriel, Reincarnation, Romance, Sabriel - Freeform, Scary Clowns, lots of fluff, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeEpicFangirl/pseuds/ZeEpicFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of Sabriel one shots each chapter relating to a letter of the alphabet. (Latest Chapter: "G" is for Good. Sam and Gabriel fluff about Gabriel being a good person or not. Short cutesy argument.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "A" is for Almost

**Author's Note:**

> Before I get into the good stuff I'd like to explain how to request a one shot. All you do is leave a comment with the request in the following format: Letter, Genre, then a few keywords you want included- one must start with the letter- or some details with a title that starts with the letter.
> 
> (ex: "A", Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Sam almost dies on a hunt shortly after Gabriel joins team free will and it sparks a confession from the archangel. The title can be Almost.)
> 
> I'm planning of making other ABC stories too for Destiel, Hurt Sam, Sam/Dean bromance, and more so let me know if you'd like something like that too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A" is for Almost: Sam almost dies on a hunt shortly after Gabriel joins team free will and it sparks a confession from the archangel.

Sam was certain he was dying or at least he was close to dying... he wasn't quite sure which yet though. He could smell that nasty hospital scent though and hear an annoying beeping that while giving him a headache, probably was letting them know he wasn't dead yet. He could feel someone holding his hand, but he wasn't able to pinpoint who... only that it wasn't Dean. Dean's hands were smaller than his and much rougher. This hand was smaller, sure, but it was soft and a bit too small to be Dean's plus Dean always intertwined their fingers. This hand was holding his tightly with their fingers to the side. It wasn't until they spoke he was able to tell who it was.

"I'm sorry Sammy. No angel mojo to snap you all better with. But we're gonna get you taken care of and find my dick of a brother together. Like you said, if I'm alive I might as well live for something yeah? I still need to get you back for saying that, but I'll wait until you're better. Also, next time don't go try to fight a monster when you're pissed off at me. I love you too much to have you get yourself killed because I was being an asshole kiddo... yeah, I said it though you probably can't hear a word I'm saying huh? I'll pretend like I never admitted it later but it's true. I fell in love with your giant moose ass way back when all we had to worry about was you saying yes to Lucifer... that's another thing I have to beat you for... " Gabriel continued to talk but Sam couldn't focus anymore so he let his mind drift. Gabriel loved him? He had to admit it put a few things into perspective like why the angel always gave him the bad end of the stick in his pranks and had so many more nicknames for him than Dean... Still Sam was surprised. He, himself, had developed a sort of bond with the angel and definitely enjoyed his company more now he was human than when he was a dickhead angel.

Something else the angel said suddenly came back to Sam as he felt himself lifted and taken away. Gabriel had mentioned Sam going off to the hunt because he pissed him off... it wasn't exactly true. Sure he had yelled at the angel but only because he felt guilty. He and Gabriel had gotten into an argument about whether the angel could be trusted to have their backs. Sam had said no and listed off a huge list of reasons why not after Gabriel had only given his demise at Lucifer's hands as an excuse. But seeing Gabriel flinch at some of the things he mentioned and try to explain each action had caused Sam to start to see past the angel's mask to the true being within. After he finished defending himself Gabriel added the fact that Sam was the reason he died anyway so he should be looking in the mirror before judging him. Sam stormed off after that to get a drink at the local bar having forgotten that was where their creature would choose his victims. He briefly remembered Gabriel showing up and jumping on the thing like a midget of terror and Dean dragging him out... then it all was flashes of light and color.

It took 5 hours in surgery to fix Sam up enough for him to be allowed guests and then they only allowed one at a time so Dean was the only one inside. "So you want me to give up my spot so that Gabriel, **GABRIEL** , can come in here with you? I think the meds are messing with you Sammy. He's cool with us now and human, but he's still an annoying little ass." Dean argued, but Sam remembered what Gabriel told him and after a while he convinced Dean to give them an hour while he got them some edible food.

"Heya kiddo. You look like shit. It's an improvement." Gabriel teased sitting next to Sam and the hunter smiled seeing that Gabriel was all bandaged up too. He guessed the monster didn't like angry midgets trying to kill it while it's chosen prey got away.

"Thanks for saving me... I was stupid to let my anger get the best of me. I just... I'm sorry for being a screw up Gabe and getting you killed." He admitted softly.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "I was wrong to say that Sammy. I just wanted you to trust me. I'm not a complete ass okay? Just half the time and you guys are all I have now heaven's completely ruined and shut down. It feels kinda lousy you guys are all cool with Cas even though he's gone dark side a few times and I play a few jokes to try to teach you something and I'm the enemy." He grumbled and Sam laughed.

"Don't do that or I might confuse you with an angry gnome. So... you remember being in the ambulance with me? I remember hearing you talking to me..." Sam admitted smiling widely at the expression that Gabriel made.

"You... remember me talking to you? What, exactly, do you remember me saying... if anything. You don't remember anything right? Just sounds righ-" He started to ramble, but Sam stepped in before he could go too far.

"You said you loved me. Don't lie because I can remember you holding my hand like your doing now and saying it. I just want to say... I love you too Gabriel." He said squeezing his hand and Gabriel seemed to freeze before slumping with relief.

"Of course you love me. I'm awesome and we're totally perfect together. Plus I mean... oh just let me kiss you." He said eagerly and Sam laughed pecking the archangel's lips knowing he wanted more and waited for the frustrated growl before giving him a real kiss.

 


	2. "B" is for Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "B" is for Baby: Sam and Gabriel and their son AJ have some family bonding. (Fluff & Hurt/Comfort)

Sam paced the floor waiting for Gabriel to return from the store trying to ignore the screams in the room next to him. He was starting to panic as the screams got louder and Gabriel still didn't show but the door finally flew open and the former archangel came in panting from his run to the store. "You... Owe... Me..." He panted and Sam kissed him snatching the formula from him and making the fastest bottle he had ever made in his life. "Can you go get him? He likes you better of the two of us." Sam told Gabriel who sighed and nodded.

"You know... Next time you say babies are cute, I'm going to punch you in the face." Gabriel mumbled making Sam laugh as Gabe gathered their crying son in his arms. "Hey there Aj. You don't have to cry no more, I got you some nice yummy powdered gunk and Sammy's using his daddy powers to turn it into something drinkable." Gabriel cooed bouncing the tiny baby a bit.

They had decided to adopt after things settled down and though at times little Adam John drove them up the wall they loved him completely. The paperwork had been easy since Sam was real good at that sort of thing but getting the adoption agency to agree to let two guys that lived in a bunker full of weapons and occult signs to adopt a newborn was pretty hard. Gabriel would have just snapped and made them agree but after heaven closed and the angels fell he lost his mojo too. For some reason though, Sam said luck and Gabriel said it was his dad messing with them, they were able to get their son a few months later.

At first things were pretty smooth, Sam would hunt while Gabe watched Aj and did phones then they would switch. But then Sam got hurt really bad and after a month in the hospital was told he had 20 years max before his heart would give out. Gabriel hadn't taken the news well and had pretty much broken down right at Sam's bedside upon hearing the news. Still Sam took it with grace. He knew hunters didn't live long and he was getting a decently full life. He retired to doing phones for Dean and the others and he and Gabriel had even gotten their own place. Sam was happy to get more time with his mate and son and Gabriel slowly accepted things but still treated Sam like glass set to break, having insisted on taking a job working at a bar and doing all the shopping which lead to their current situation. He had forgotten formula until Aj had started sobbing for something to eat and he had to run to the store to get some.

Sam laughed and handed Gabriel the bottle kissing Aj's forehead softly. "Gabriel, you have daddy magic too. You can get him to quiet down like a pro. I tried holding him once you left and he just got worse." He said watching Gabriel feed him while he rubbed the angel's shoulders.

Gabriel relaxed into the touch and sighed as Aj started to suck on his bottle. "I'm sorry for forgetting my mind has been everywhere." He admitted and Sam kissed his cheek.

"Gabriel... Quit the job. We have enough money from your bank accounts, it's not necessary. I hardly get to see you anymore." Sam mumbled kissing his neck. Gabriel looked down.

"Sammy... I'm sorry. I... If I had my powers... We wouldn't have to loose you. It's so hard to know I wasted so much time between us and I'm sure my dad is laughing at me for it somewhere. Aj's not even gonna be old enough to drink when... I just..." Gabriel said sadly. If he was still an archangel he could have bonded them, healed Sam, snapped up everything Aj's little heart desires instantly. He felt so useless now constantly forgetting to get things while he's at the store, knowing his time with Sam was limited, knowing once Sam... Died... He wouldn't be welcome to his heaven to ever see him again. It all was breaking him. He felt Sam tilt up his face.

"Gabriel... You have filled my life with joy. You got me to stop hating myself so much and we have a wonderful son that absolutely adores you just as much as I do... My life has been horrible but now... Being with you, I have happiness and joy and it's better than I ever imagined. Don't beat yourself up okay? It's not your fault. 20 years is good enough, because it's 20 years I get with you. So quit the job, and stop wasting time." He said before kissing him softly and Gabriel let out a huff of air.

"I... okay. I'll quit. I love you Sammy." He muttered once Sam pulled away and smiled as Aj made a happy sound clutching at his shirt his bottle empty. "We need to get him a hair cut cause I think he's starting to look like you." He teased rubbing noses with Aj and making him giggle while Sam laughed and it was the best sound Gabriel had ever heard.

"Sounds like a plan... Come on. I made dessert." He lured Gabriel into the kitchen smiling at his family and thinking that while he'd love to have more time... 20 years with this was better than a thousand without them.

 

 


	3. "C" is for Clowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by Rose0 who wanted:
> 
> C, romance and hurt/comfort, In the midst of a prank war Gabriel takes things too far. The title can be Clowns.

Gabriel was sure he blew it big this time. Sam had kicked him out and that had been over a week ago. What was supposed to be an innocent prank had turned into a the worst mistake of his life. Since he had joined team free will things between him and the boy had been tense and uneasy. They didn't trust him and he didn't really trust them either. Sam however made an effort to reach out to him and they bonded. Dean started to cut him some slack because if Sam liked him then Dean had to at very least be okay with him. So with them getting closer apparently Sam thought it was time to let him on their habit of starting prank wars by switching all the sugar in the house to salt. Gabriel had been caught off guard but easily jumped in and got him back by making all his pants one size too small. Thus began their war which seemed to only be making them closer. They had been holding hands and brushing against each other and had almost kissed... Twice! But then Gabriel overheard Dean say Sam was afraid of Clowns.

It was supposed to be a harmless prank. Sam wakes up and looks in the mirror and sees that his face was painted like a clown and screams. He tumbles out of the bathroom an then realizes what happened and they get a good laugh out of it. That was what was supposed to happen, what really happened wasn't as funny. Sam walked into the bathroom and screamed bloody murder but he ended up on the floor sobbing instead of laughing it off. Then Gabriel snapped the paint off and tried to talk to him but had been shoved out of the room by Dean who went to comfort his brother. Then when Sam had calmed down and found out what had happened he had gone off on Gabriel not even giving him a chance to explain. The worst part was what Sam said. He told him to leave and never come back. To go offer himself up to his brother and die. Gabriel was thinking about it by this point. Angels were monogamous creatures. Once they chose their mate there were no backsies. They gave it all. Gabriel had chosen Sam and then he ruined everything.

Sam hadn't come out of the room since Gabriel left. He had been angry and hurt and he had taken it all out on the archangel saying horrible things he didn't mean. He had fallen in love with the little archangel and wanted so much to call him up or pray for him to come back and tell him he was sorry but he was afraid Gabriel would hate him. He was shocked when Gabriel appeared on the bed next to him.

"Listen Sammy I know you said to never come back but I'm sorry and truly didn't kno-" Gabriel started but was cut off as Sam pushed him down on the bed and kissed the hell out of him not stopping until his lungs were burning and begging for air and even then not letting the archangel move an inch.

"Don't ever leave me again. I love you Gabriel and I was just angry. I'm the one who's sorry." He said pecking Gabriel's lips and Gabriel let his hands tangle in Sam's hair wrapping a leg around his waist before flipping them over.

"I know a way we can make it up to each other... It involves chocolate sauce and much fewer clothes." He said with a smirk and a wink before kissing Sam again passionately.

"I think that sounds yummy and very **VERY** welcome. just no... no clowns Gabe." Sam said and Gabriel decided that though pranking with Sam was awesome, he'd stay clear of clowns for then on if it meant he got rewarded like that every night.

"Agreed, no more clowns..."

 


	4. "D" is for Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "D" is for Death: Death is a constant in the Winchester's lives but for Sam Gabriel's death meant so much more.

It's inevitable in Sam's life that he looses the ones he loves. It came with the title of Winchester, with the job as a hunter, with just being him. He tried, he always tried, to push them away but he craved the love too much to stay away for long and Gabriel was no exception.

Gabriel was everything he had ever wanted. He was funny, he was kind (Despite being a trickster, Gabriel was a sucker for kids and would drag Sam to orphanages everywhere they went to play with the kids and give them presents or show them magic...), he was sexy, and he was loving... He was everything to Sam. It took too long for Sam to admit to himself that his feelings for Gabriel were more than platonic, more than familiar. He fell in love with the easy smirk and hazel eyes but not until it was too late.

That moment in the hotel when Gabriel told Sam and Dean to get Kali out of there but his eyes lingered on Sam and Sam heard the soft admittance in his thoughts... it was just a soft _'Goodbye, love you kiddo.'_ but it broke Sam more than anything else the trickster archangel had ever done or said. When he forced Dean to go back and found Gabriel's body, wings burnt to the ground, face frozen in pain, hazel eyes empty he screamed. He held Gabriel rocking back and forth until Dean pulled him away kicking and trying to get back. Once he calmed Dean helped him give the angel a hunter's funeral and they got to work. To Sam, it wasn't just about saving the planet anymore, it was avenging a man he loved, so he was willing to do anything to do it.

That was why, when it came to giving his own life, it was worth it. After regaining control and saying goodbye to Dean, the last thought was _'This is for you Gabe.'_ then he jumped smiling when Michael jumped after him thankful to save his brother and honor Gabriel even if it meant his own death or whatever awaited him down below.

Everyday Lucifer would show up looking like someone Sam loved, playing with Sam's emotions, but when he showed as Gabriel, when he kissed him as Gabriel and Sam for a moment thought somehow the youngest archangel had come to save him, it hurt the worst finding out it was all a fraud. So many horrible things happened in the cage, but that was the worst.

Then Gabriel really did show up... Sam screamed and tried to get away until Gabriel kissed him. Lucifer was cold, but Gabriel, Gabriel was like sunshine, warm but a soft slow warmth and seeped into your bones and warmed you from the inside, not like Michael's searing flames. He relaxed into Gabriel's arms letting the archangel take him from the cage as Gabriel's brothers screamed for him to save them too. But Gabriel was there only for him. When they got out... Gabriel slapped him across the face.

"I died for your ass then you go and jump into the cage? Samuel James Winchester, that was the stupidest thing I've ever had to hear about. I didn't believe Cas when he told me but sure enough, here you are. Ugh, I love you anyway." He said kissing him again and Sam kissed back hungrily.

"I love you too. How...?" He asked and Gabriel snorted pulling him closer and wrapping one slightly burnt wing around him gently.

"The same as my little bro. Pops brought me back to keep an eye on you while Cas and your brother go at it like rabbits." He said and Sam laughed cuddling up to Gabriel's side before seeing they were laying in the middle of a field and sighing sitting up and looking over his body which seemed intact.

"Sam... Are we... I know before I died you didn't like me but..." Gabriel asked uncertainly looking at the hand print Sam just found around on his hip and Sam smiled rolling his eyes.

"We are anything and everything you want us to be Gabriel. Just don't go die on me again and we won't have problems. Also, can we get to a hotel or something? I really need a shower and if you're good I might let you join me." He said with a wink delighting in the archangel's smirk and just the fact they were both alive and together. Luckily that was another perk of being a Winchester, death didn't last long.

 

 


	5. "E" is for Eternal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "E" is for Eternal: Sam has always been meant for Gabriel and Gabriel isn't losing him again.

The first time Gabriel saw Sam's soul he was just a fledgling. He had walked into his father's office even after the countless orders not to- he got in trouble a lot- and was surprised to see the super bright white soul there. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His father had chuckled and ruffled his hair telling him he needed to leave but that he should remember that soul as it would be important later, so in typical Gabriel fashion he promptly forgot about it as he found other things to be amazed at and grew up.

The second time he had been playing his role as heavenly messenger and had been surprised to see the soul in it's first earthly form. Her name was Evangelina then and she was so beautiful Gabriel had nearly crashed into a tree trying to talk to her. She had died in a raid of her village protecting her newborn son which Gabriel made sure lived a full and happy life with a good family despite losing his birth parents.

The third time was when Gabriel first dabbled with the pagans just before he left heaven for good. He was making a name for himself and in order for some of the other pagans to quiet down he was going to have to marry a goddess. When he and Sigyn met he recognized that soul and knew she was the one proposing on the spot. It took a lot more persuading after that but they did end up eventually getting married and even had children together. Gabriel learned the hard way children were not welcome in the pagan society though... After their children were murdered right in front of him Sigyn was so heartbroken it came to no surprise when she took her own life. Gabriel spent the next few hundred years playing around and becoming more and more detached from everything he used to be thinking his father made that soul just to torture him.

The next time the soul found him Gabriel was surprised to find the light had come to love and hate so much in a male's body but wasted no time complaining instead taking him and hiding him away where no one should have been able to take him from Gabriel. He lost him to his own brothers this time and went as deep as he could into hiding hoping to never see that soul again. It carried too much hurt and loss and Gabriel didn't want to feel it any more. He didn't want to feel anything anymore. He lost himself in his trickster persona and never thought he'd find the soul again.

He was wrong and seeing his brother's vessel holding the soul he held so dear broke him completely knowing he'd loose him again if he were to give in. So instead he played with him, tried to make him hate him, thinking it would make things easier when Lucifer came to collect but no matter how far he ran Sam seemed to find him every time. When he heard what the other gods were planning at that hotel he knew what he would do, what he had to do. Giving his life and pretending it was for Kali was the easiest choice he had ever made and as he felt his wings burn he just hoped that wherever he went, that soul would end up there too.

Being tossed back into a body on earth by his father and ordered to help Sam and Dean felt like it was a punishment but Gabriel knew he didn't have a choice. When Sam kissed him the first time, nervous and trembling, Gabriel realized what a blessing it actually was. He kissed back dispelling Sam's fears and they fell into bed together where Gabriel finally understood what he had to do, bonding himself to his Sam, to his soul, Gabriel's soul, for all eternity. He would never lose him again.

 


	6. "F" is for Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "F" is for Feet. Angels apparently have a thing against showing people they don't trust their feet. Sam finds out and misunderstands his relationship with Gabriel because of it. Hurt/Comfort and Fluff.

It wasn't something Sam noticed right away. He had actually been officially dating Gabriel for a few months when one boring Wednesday he caught sight of Castiel resting on a couch in the bunker a book balanced no his chest and his feet- no shoes, no socks- dangling over the arm seeming completely relaxed. Sam gave him a smile when Castiel finally caught sight of him and was about to ask him about what he would want for lunch when suddenly he realized something was different. As soon as Castiel had registered his presence his feet were no longer bare but covered in his normal black dress socks. At first Sam didn't make the connection and simply shook it off and asked what he originally intended so he could report back to chef Dean and Chef Gabriel who both had bonded over the fact that neither of them trusted Sam to make anything more than a sandwich or cup of coffee in the bunker's pristine kitchen.

But later on that night, as he and Gabriel participated in post mind blowing sex cuddles, he realized that Gabriel's feet were still covered in socks even while the rest of them was completely naked. That got Sam suspicious but he decided he needed more evidence to say it was something weird. For the next week he kept track of how often he saw either angel barefoot. It only happened once and only because Gabriel was a fan of shower sex whenever he could get it. Finally Sam cornered Cas about it when his curiosity became too much to bare. The blush on Castiel's cheeks told him most of what he needed to know though.

"Angels feel things differently. Our feet... Are abnormally sensitive to touch and we... It is a cultural thing I suppose. You humans felt similar in the past but that era has died out for the most part. Having our feet exposed to one that isn't our mate or brother feels wrong to us. Uncomfortable. And letting them get dirty would be a sign of weakness and disgrace. I'm a little surprised that Gabriel doesn't trust you enough to leave them bare if it's only the two of you... Sam wait I didn't mean it-" Castiel tried to fix his last statement when he noticed the way Sam flinched and his shoulders seemed to slump at that knowledge but Sam shook his head retreating not needing to know more.

Sam assumed as much about his relationship with Gabriel before. That it was more boredom relief and sex than an actual serious love based relationship but to have Castiel give him proof of that hurt more than he had guessed it would. He tried to brush it off though. At least he had that much when someone as broken as him deserved less.

That night when Gabriel joined him in his room it was obvious the normal passion wasn't there and the fact that no matter how much Gabriel kissed or teased him it didn't do much clued the archangel in that something was seriously wrong. He had no idea that it was mostly due to the fact he was still clad in socks despite the fact he and Sam were both only in boxers other than that. Sam couldn't help but notice and the hurt was too much to ignore.

"Okay what's wrong with you Sammy? You haven't been this messed up since I first showed up here and you were pissed thinking I faked my death again. What did I do this time? I haven't turned the impala pink, I haven't messed with your brother's stuff, I've been trying to be helpful on cases. What gives?" Gabriel demanded pulling away to stare down at Sam. Sam fidgeted but didn't meet his eyes. He couldn't stop from talking though.

"You don't trust me... This is just a game to you. I'm not interested in that sort of relationship and... I've been thinking maybe we shouldn't do this anymore." Sam admitted and since he was looking away he didn't see the hurt and panic that flashed in Gabriel's eyes hearing that.

"What?! Of course I trust you! Sam, what the hell did I do? We were great yesterday and now suddenly you wanna... What? Break up with me? Seriously? Is it the sex? Because if you feel unappreciated I am more than happy to give you the best damn blow job you'd ever receive." Gabriel said trailing his fingers down Sam chest suggestively only to freeze when Sam winced at his words.

"I don't think that'd help this Gabriel. I'm not in the mood for sex tonight so you should probably just go. You don't have any reals on to stay." Sam muttered and Gabriel sat up one of the puzzle pieces clicking for him. He wasn't nearly as dense as one might assume from his maturity level most of the time.

"We don't always have to have sex Sam... That's not the only thing I like about you. If you wanted to just cuddle you could have said so instead of pouting about it. That's what's bothering you right? You think I just want you for the sex? That's not true kiddo. If all I needed was to get laid... no offense, but if it was all about sex... I would have just snapped myself up a clone of you or some pretty girl and not wasted my time with the real deal. I'm here because somehow you wormed that big moose personality of yours into my heart and I love the crap outta you. I thought you felt the same about me too." He muttered moving his hands to rub Sam's hips hoping that was what Sam needed to hear and was happy when that caused Sam's stunning hazel eyes to finally meet his own amber ones.

"You can't blame me for thinking that way when that's all we do Gabriel. It's not like we ever go out or do anything else together really. But that's not the only thing... Cas told me.. He said that you didn't trust me as your mate. Well not directly but... The socks Gabe... You never take them off unless we're in the shower and you kinda have no choice without it being weird." Sam finally admitted and Gabriel's eyes widened before narrowing.

"Sam, that's not it at all. I trust you with everything I am. I trust you with my life. Cas should have minded his own business about it anyway. Look, yes, angels have freaky foot fetishes and showing off our feet is a big no no between people who you don't love but it's not like... Our feet are sensitive Sam. And I'm an archangel. Mine are way more than even Cassy's. I keep them covered because this fucking bunker is freezing cold to me and I'd likely be chattering too much to be able to kiss you properly if I took them off. Haven't you notice that I always wear thick fuzzy socks? Warmth Sam. I'm wearing them to be warm. It has nothing to do with my trust for you." Gabriel said gesturing to one of his feet that was covered in a rainbow colored fuzzy sock that looked like something you'd get on Christmas or something. Sam blushed realizing how stupid he had been about the whole thing.

"Oh. I... He never specified... I didn't think about that." Sam said sheepishly and Gabriel snorted and reached down pulling the socks from his feet before crawling under the blankets and hugging Sam pressing his bare feet against Sam's legs.

"I love you Sam. I trust you. If you would just talk to me we could have solved this already. Just because angels have weird customs doesn't mean that I always follow them or that it means what you think it means. You can always ask me." He told him softly and pecked his lips smiling when Sam finally relaxed in his arms and kissed back.

"I'm sorry Gabriel. I love you too. Next time something comes up I'll try to talk to you about it directly instead of making assumptions." Sam chuckled and rubbed his legs back against Gabriel's smirking at him. Things got much better between them after that.


	7. "G" is for Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "G" is for Good. Sam and Gabriel fluff about Gabriel being a good person or not.

Gabriel was a complicated being of immense power and not many critics so it came at no surprise to Sam when it became clear that the archangel had some skewed perceptions of both the world around him and himself. For example Gabriel very adamantly believed that he no longer was an angel or anything close enough to count. Anytime Sam would bring it up he'd just make a joke and shrug it off as not a big deal. Sam eventually gave up on that point because it didn't really matter in the long run if Gabriel considered himself an angel still because he was one whether he liked it or not. However Sam had recently discovered a new point Gabriel was all wrong about that he couldn't even believe he heard right. 

 

"How can you believe you're evil? An asshole sometimes? Sure. But there's no way you're evil Gabriel. You're just too... Good. Too bright and kind and... No. You are not evil." Sam insisted as they both lay in his bed intertwined as much as two separate beings could be while cuddling and fully clothed. Gabriel scoffed and rolled his eyes.

 

"I thought you were a nerd Sam. Loki's full title is Loki the doer of evil. So as Loki I am evil. The sweet little angel in me died out long ago." He told Sam who immediately gave him a look Dean would have referred to as a bitch face. 

 

"That's wrong and you know it. Loki is called The doer of Good and the doer of evil. Because as much as he pranks the other gods he comes to their aid all the time too. But enough word play what about just personality wise or by your actions. You helped us stop the apocalypse. You saved that little kitten from being hit by that car the other day. You cured all those kids in that hospital of cancer back when we were hunting in Alabama. Don't think I didn't notice Gabe." Sam told him punctuating each deed with a kiss. Gabriel sighed. 

 

"Yeah and the other side? I killed that man yesterday. I gave a bunch of people various illnesses. I couldn't find a home for that kitten and the place I took it to put it down because it was over populated with cats and I was upset so I made every human there feel itchy all day as a punishment even though they did nothing wrong. Face it Sam, I'm evil. You just have a kink." He countered and it made Sam laugh. 

 

"You killed that man because he was planning on killing people and doing horrible things and the cops would have never been able to charge him. You made a bunch if people sick because they would have hurt other people if they were able to function. You did that last part out of grief for an animal you knew all of a few minutes and it just showed how much you care. Gabriel you are good. Nothing you say can convince me otherwise. And it's one of the things I live most about you. So shut up. Seriously. It's like two in the morning and though I know you don't have to sleep. It's something I really need." Sam told him curling closer to the smaller being who was grinning at him. 

 

"I love you Sam. I suppose if I have any redeeming qualities it's that. Sweet dreams." Gabriel muttered softly kissing Sam's forehead thinking about everything his hunter said while Sam drifted off to sleep. Maybe he was good, but only because Sam wanted him to be.


End file.
